1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure translators, in general, and to a pressure translator for use in converting a process pressure into a pneumatic measurement signal, in particular.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Pressure translators find application in such areas as pressure measurement, density measurement, fluid level measurement, and other areas where it is desirable to measure volume, flow or weight of fluids. In making such measurements, it is desirable not to interfere with the structure or system in which the fluid to be measured is being kept. In avoiding such interference, the process itself is protected.
Among the known measurement devices are those employing radiation, bubbling or sonic techniques. All of these devices add to or disturb the process fluid being measured. For certain fluids, radiation contamination and fluid component damage are real problems.
Thus, there is a need for a pressure translator for converting process pressure into a pneumatic signal which can be transmitted and measured by a pressure measurement device at a remote location. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.